The Story of HeartSoul
by Gray Hasanagi
Summary: This is just a KAWAII and FABULOUS story about our amazing characters, Kelly, Mira, Louisa, Gray, and their lives at HeartSoul. I have to give credit to my great friends Kelly, Mira, and Louisa for helping me write this story as well as give me ideas for this fanfic.
1. The Kawaii Lives of HeartSoul

HeartSoul

In the midst of the shadow, a shinigami appears.

"Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm a shinigami now," the shinigami said to himself.

"What am I doing here?" He unconsciously said.

Appearing behind him, a dark shadow emerges. It is Death herself.

"I see you have made it to the HeartSoul Shinigami Council. It is very rare and hasn't happened for hundreds of years for a human to be chosen as one of the council members. You must have something special… is it your fighting ability or maybe your intelligence?" Death asked in a terrifying voice.

The shinigami did not speak.

"Well, let us continue to your spot in the council," she says as the shinigami follows her into the halls. Eventually they walk to a tall white marble door. Death opens it and waits for the shinigami to enter. Blinding light pours out into the dark hallway. It takes a few seconds for the shinigami to adjust to the sudden brightness. Afterwards, he is greeted by a warm fireplace and the young shinigami looks around. He sees other young shinigami's about his age. And suddenly, Death said

"This is the one who will mentor us." All of the council members direct their attention to the shinigami below them.

"Please introduce yourself to the rest of the council members," Death ordered.

"I am Hasanagi Gray, 15 years old at death. I like to draw, read manga, and watch anime. I am good at close combat but I can do other ranges as well. I'm an all element shinigami. Can I ask a question, why am I the one?" He asked in a sarcastic and emotional voice.

"Strange person," one whispered.

"Isn't he?" Another said in awe.

"Well, some people are just not the best when confronted."

"Aww, cut him some slack, he just got h-." The door suddenly crashed open.

"Huuu, huuu, the enemies have reached the borders, Death-sama!" one of the border guards huffed in pain while covered in blood.

"They're A-ranked soldiers, we need to put up the elite team to deal with them!"

Death stayed silent for a moment, then she turned toward the shinigami and said.

"You will go, Mr. Gray. You will have my blessing. Now go on the battlefield, young warrior," Death said.

"Shinigami, Miss Death, but… what?" Gray said.

"You heard me, go on the battlefield. We will test you while you are on your way," Death replied.

Gray dashed across the room, taking his double swords with him. After she got to the battlefield, he pulled out his double swords and started to take action. He slashed them apart and their blood covered the ground. In a mere matter of minutes their lifeless bodies disappeared along with golden dust.

Later, Death appeared in the hallway fireplace, looking worried as she looked at a hiding spot where three babies lay.

"There little darlings don't worry, I will find someone to take care of you," Death hushed to the little crying ones.

"Who are they?" A voice called out. Death turned around to face Gray.

"Well, now you have orphans that you will take of," Death said and then vanished into the mist.

"Ugh, why's the work all on me?" The shinigami huffed inwardly.

Author's Note:  
>Mosstar Of Forestclan: Hey guys! This is my new story created by my friend and me who I will soon add to this story. It's based on a manga my friends and I created so yeah! Lolz I suck at dis thing. AND GUESS WHAT GUYS! You will be in le story soon (hint: next chapter) and you will be based on me! YAY! So yeah :) See you guys in le next update!<br>Gray Hasanagi: Hi there! This story will have themes to it from certain mangas or animes. For Example, next theme might be from Noragami, by Adachi Toka. You can comment what theme you would like next ( as long as we know it and it has something to do with manga/anime.  
>THX- Le 2Fab4U Writers of HeartSoul<p> 


	2. Storm

Theme: Noragami

Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own Noragami. Story belongs to Adachi Toka.

What we do own is HeartSoul and the "rules and stuff" from it. Enjoy! - Gray Hasanagi

It was a sunny day, definitely not Kelly's day but Gray was feeling kawaii. There was an important meeting after noon but nothing was strange….which was really weird. Almost everyday wasn't safe, either monsters attacked or someone got pissed off and decided to throw chairs (at Gray, especially Kelly!) It was half an hour before the meeting at HeartSoul. HeartSoul was a god/goddess and shinigami (death gods) camp. At the camp, students would practice magic and killing techniques. Some would die and be reborn in a different life but with the same body and memory of their last life. Everybody would die at a certain age and be reborn again. This is what Lifetimes are. The number of deaths is the number of Lifetimes you have lived. Gray was on his 6666th Lifetime, Mira-4423, Kelly-4425, and Louisa-4428.

Anyways, the meeting was about to begin and all the counselors had gotten in their seats. Todays meeting was supposedly an emergency meeting. The camp was undergoing crisis from the amount of Phantoms roaming around the other realm (the world in which you are living in, HeartSoul is in the "another" realm) Shouko, president of the HeartSoul Community aka Death, was making arrangements for different Counselors and their team/group to go out hunting for these phantoms.

"As you know, there will be many casualties if we do not stop this overflow of phantoms" Shouko continued, "Please go out to your assigned area to destroy them. If you face any difficulties, please notify me. You are dismissed."

The groups teleported out to their designated locations and began to fight the phantoms. Gray's group was sent out right in the middle of the storm where there were the most monsters. Dang it Shouko Gray thinks, always sending my group in the worst case scenarios. But still Gray knows that his group can handle the challenge. Meanwhile, Kelly on the other hand was sent out to a totally different location. Her mission being to see if anyone had created this portal. It might have been Kofuku for all she knew. That girl could whip up a storm the moment she used her fan. Kelly specialized at tracking people/gods. Her servant, in the form of a snake/serpent, had already detected the scent of the god and informed Kelly of the situation. She then let her team know and they zoned in on their target. It was a spirit…..a spirit that had an owner.

"Who are you and why did you start this portal", Kelly asked in a flat tone. Her team ready to attack any moment, all poised to strike.

"Why should I tell you?" The unknown spirit asked. At that exact moment when the stranger was thinking about his name, Kelly read his mind and smiled creepily.

"So you are Takahiro* Hajime**….. a noble spirit aren't you?"(a noble spirit meaning that the spirit had a good life before death), Kelly asked. Takahiro was definitely surprised but kept a emotionless face. Takahiro said no more….. and began to walk toward Kelly. Kelly drew back in a defense position just in case if Takahiro attacked. But instead he walked past her. Someone was standing behind her….. and it was the god that Kelly least expected to see. Her team was gone and for the first time, Kelly was scared.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger. Sorry I just like them and I am lazy. I'll try to post more if I can. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Gray Hasanagi**

***TAKAHIRO 貴大, 孝浩 Japanese**

**From Japanese 貴 (taka) "valuable, noble" or 孝 (taka) "filial piety" combined with 大 (hiro) "large, great" or 浩 (hiro) "prosperous".**

****HAJIME 肇, 元 Japanese**

**name meaning "beginning."**

**FYI Takahiro Hajime is just a character name that I made up.**


End file.
